SSS Campfire Stories
by Hammiam
Summary: Yuri has offered the gang a few days off from missions, during a campfire they bring up some pretty interesting stories from the past. (Series of one-shots.)
1. The Set Up

**A/n: Disclaimer I do not own "Angel Beats!" or any of the respective characters, all rights go to the respective owners.**

**If you have an idea for the story, review with it and I'll try picking it. Can't guarantee I'll use them all, but I'll sure try too.**

**And also special thanks to Polodo for Beta reading for me!**

**Anyways enough of my babbling here's the first chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a cold night in the afterlife. Everyone of the remaining SSS was gathered around a campfire in the woods, roasting s'mores enjoying themselves.

Earlier that day, Yuri decided that everyone could use a good break after working so hard in their missions the past few weeks. She thought it would be best to get everyone together and have a nice day or two just to relax out in the woods, or something like that. She couldn't remember the full suggestion Ooyama had made for a day off.

She called everyone in the main SSS and GirlDeMo in for the briefing of what everyone though was a new operation that Yuri was going to test run one to see how things go. They were shocked to find out what she had really called them in for.

"Wait... who are you and have you done with Yurippe?" Noda cried out.

"Yeah!" everyone else agreed with Noda's question, continuing on with more and more remarks on what is was going on.

Yuri was shocked to hear that the one time she had offered them a day off from the normal day to day routine they retort with that comment. _If they don't want a day off for working so hard in our missions lately I guess I can just make them do one of my death penalty games,_ The leader thought to herself, looking at all of the faces of the people she had called to the meeting trying to figure out which one of them should be the first to pay for that remark.

"Well then if you don't want to take my offer on this day off we can just fast for another week," The leader said to the group, leading to a moment of silence. After a few seconds the rest of the people in the room jumped up in fear, begging for forgiveness about their remarks about Yuri.

_Too easy,_ she thought to herself.

"Well what you have for an idea for our day off almighty leader?" Hinata asked the girl.

"Ooyama, you're up." She barked.

In shock of being singled out, he replied, "Who me?"

_Baka baka baka... and these people are suppose to be my unstoppable battlefront?_ "Yes you who else here is named Ooyama," she yelled back at him.

"Ah... well... urm... we could go out camping for the night?" Ooyama said in an uneasy voice feeling as though Yuri was going to knock him out of his chair.

Yuri stood up from her chair as she spoke to the group "Well there's you're options go camping for the day or two off or stay here and polish the floors of he headquarters until we get back" Leaving Ooyama in complete shock that she would say that was their options.

"Well... sounds like I'm going camping." Hinata spoke up.

"Agreed," everyone else in the room said afterwords.

Yuri nodded "Well then, that settles that"

The group walked out to gather their stuff, for the day or two of camping ahead of them.

It was just turning dark when they finally set up the campfire. "Hinata, you brought the marshmallows right?" Yuri asked.

"Marshmallows? You never told me to bring marshmallows Yurippe!" He retorted.

"Baka!" Yuri started to get up in a violent way.

"Yuri wait! I brought some just in case," Otonashi spoke up, while taking out a rather large bag of the small white puff clouds.

"Well at least someone thought of the possibility of a campfire being made. Good job, Otonashi." Yuri said while sitting back down, giving Hinata a glare.

They all took a stick and grabbed one marshmallow each and started to make s'mores with the stuff they brought. Surprisingly though Otonashi had never had s'mores.

"What?! You've never had s'mores before?" Irie called out at the orange headed boy.

"No I haven't. I spent to much time working and studying when I was alive, so I never really had the time to sit down and make any." He replied while putting his marshmallow on the chocolate and gram crackers.

"Wow, I can't believe you have never had any. This is almost as surprising as when me and Yurippe found out that Ooyama was a human instead of an NPC." Hinata said while sticking a smore into his mouth.

"Yuri scared me so I didn't want to say anything about me being human." The boy said in retaliation.

"But you were even more scared when we first met Matsushita the 5th," Yuri stated.

"Yurippe please don't bring that up!" Ooyama pleaded.

"Why? What happened?" Irie, Sekine, and Otonashi all said at once.

"Yurippe please don't!" Ooyama was about on the ground tucked into a ball at this point.

Yuri walked over to Hinata and whispered. "_He did just say me so you tell them"_,

"_Why do I have to do it?"_

"_Because you were the only other one there to witness __Ooyama's reactions__, baka"_

"Would someone please tell us what you guys are talking about?!" Otonashi yelled out at no one in particular.

Hinata started "Well you see what happened was..."

* * *

It was a sunny early morning like always, the air was crisp and fresh. Yuri had called Hinata and Ooyama into the Battlefront headquarters, by the means of barging into their dorm rooms and dragging them out. It took them a while to finally wake up, but only after Yuri had used one of her "tactics" to waking people up they were up in no time.

"Good you two are up" she stated.

"WELL IT DOESN'T HELP WHEN YOU POUR HOT SOUP ON US!" Hinata yelled at the girl.

"I was trying to get you two up as fast as possible. Though it appeared as thought that wasn't going to happen by any normal methods of doing so,"

"Why did you want us up so badly?" Hinata asked still mad from the pain Yuri had caused him and Ooyama with the soup.

"There's a new human here, and you two are going to help me recruit him." Yuri replied.

"Why us? Why not Shiina or Noda? Hell what about Chaa?"

"They are all doing other assignments I sent them on, and I thought you liked recruiting people into the Battlefront, Hinata."

"Well I do, WHEN I DON'T GET SOUP POURED ON ME IN MY SLEEP!"

"Um.. Yurippe?" Ooyama interrupted.

"What is it Ooyama?"

"Who's the guy that we are going to recruit?"

Yuri pondered for a second. She hadn't got a good look at him when she was told about this deal. Yusa hadn't been very clear of who it was either, which was very strange for her. So it could have been someone she wasn't even paying attention too. "I have no idea" she admitted.

"WHAT!? You wake us up to recruit someone that you have no idea who the hell is! Are you insane, Yurippe?" Hinata yelled, his face red from anger. You could almost see the steam coming out of his ears.

Yuri cleared her throat before she spoke again, clearly annoyed with Hinata and his complaining. "Like I said we are going go recruit this new guy, but before that, we might have to pay Yusa a visit" Ooyama and Hinata both stood there in shock; they had never went to go see Yusa before when she was out scouting for Yuri. Let alone the fact that they had never been given the chance to speak to her when, though she didn't seem like the talking type to them.

"Lets, go," Yuri commanded the two. Both of them groaned at the fact that they had to do work. Normally, it would be extremely difficult to find Yusa due to her ability to be anywhere and everywhere to find out about almost anything for their leader Yuri. Lately, though, it seemed as though she had some other things on her mind and wasn't giving it her all for being a scout.

Regardless of what she has been faulting, on lately they needed to know who the new guy was, so they could make him a member of the battlefront.

Though, Yuri couldn't help but ponder the thought of her latest mishaps. As she was normally perfect at what she does, never any errors in her findings, aside from a few speculation errors in what she couldn't quite determine. She couldn't think of any other time where she was off in any of her findings.

Her thoughts where cut short when the three of them reached the roof of the school. They looked around for the blonde head girl for about a minute or two, when Yusa walked out from behind the stairwell building.

"Oh... I wasn't expecting company. Is there anything you need?" Yusa said in her monotone voice.

Ooyama jumped when Yusa spoke, nearly knocking over Hinata.

Yuri rolled her eyes at the sight, continuing with what she had planned to ask "Yes, there is, Yusa, you didn't give me a good description of the new person here. We are going to recruit him soon."

"Oh... Sorry about that Yurippe, I didn't get the best look at him myself." Yusa said. "But I did get an idea of what he looks like."

"And that would be?" Hinata cut in.

"He was very tall and very big," she continued.

"Well that only narrows it down to ALMOST EVERY GUY IN THIS DAMN PLACE!" Hinata yelled at the unemotional girl.

**Whack!**

"Ow! What the hell whats that for Yurippe!" Hinata said with a red marking of a hand print on his face.

"Just shut up, Hinata! Anyways, is there anything else, Yusa, before you were so rudely interrupted?" She said while glancing over at the blue haired boy.

"Well, even though I didn't get the best look at him, he did appear to like some sort of martial arts, so I would check the woods just to see if he's training."

"Thank you, Yusa; that will be all." Yuri said while signaling for the two boys to follow her down to the ground level.

The three walked down the stairs in silence while Yuri seemed to be thinking of ways to get the new person to join the battlefront. Hinata was still recovering from the harsh slaps of the almighty Yurippe, and Ooyama was scared out of his mind about going to try to recruit someone who has martial arts training. The only reason they got Shiina to join the battlefront was because Tenshi knocked her out cold while she was attacking the group.

The group finally hit the ground level after about ten minutes of walking down countless flights of stairs, which were crowded due to passing periods. When they hit ground level, Ooyama looked as though he was going to pass out. Yuri and Hinata weren't extremely cruel but they knew an opportunity to play a good prank when they saw one, even if Yuri's idea was more cruel than most people's.

Yuri looked over at Hinata and told him quietly, "Hey you take care of Ooyama. I'm going to find the new guy. Maybe we can pull of a good prank, on him scare him a bit more than he already looks."

Hinata wasn't one to question a prank like this, so he just looked at her and nodded, then walked over to Ooyama, to inspect what mental damage was taking its toll on his fragile brain.

Meanwhile, Yuri went into the woods to find the new person the world, looking for any clues of where they could be, any signs of broken branches, footprints, marks left anywhere. Not coming up with anything, until she heard a loud grunt. She followed the sound only to see a large boy sitting on a knocked over tree.

"Hello there." Yuri's opening statement. The boy turned to her, surprised to see anyone out this hard in the woods.

"Hello," he responded.

Yuri was inspecting the area they were in, "What are you doing out here?"

"I came out here to train, if I don't I won't get any better in Judo." He responded while trying to tie what appeared to be some sort of rope on the tree, to Yuri.

Refocusing on the boy Yuri replied, "Hmm... Judo, eh?"

"Yes, why? What is it to you?" He questioned her.

"Well sorry to tell you this is the afterlife, if you haven't figured it out by now." Yuri stated in a low serious tone of voice. The boy had a shocked look on his face quickly looking down to the ground and his hands. It took him a minute to regain his barrings.

"Ah I see that's why I woke up on the ground at this school," he finally spoke.

"Yes. Anyways you got a name?" Yuri asked raising one eyebrow.

"Ah where are my manners, Matsushita, and you?" He said, bowing in respect for the manners he had.

"Nakamura, Yuri Nakamura. Pleasure to met you" She said, smiling to him.

"Pleasure to meet you too Nakamura, anyways did you need something?"

"Yes, actually. Since you are dead can you help us in our fight against God?" She finally got to the reason she had came. Yuri felt as though her stomach was knotting up with the same feeling she had experienced when she had survived the wrath of Shiina.

"Fight against God? What did he do?"

"He's responsible for giving us such unfair lives" She stated with a depressed look on her face, remembering the loss of her three younger siblings. "Anyways are you in?"

"Well since you are the only person to seems to know whats going on here, I guess,"

"Great!" Yuri said to the boy with a hint of relief in her voice. "Oh ya, can I ask you one more thing?" Matsushita seemed prepared for any question that he could throw at her but this point.

* * *

"Ooyama how you holding up buddy?" Hinata asked, carrying Ooyama with one arm around his shoulder.

"Fine for now I guess" he replied nervously. Hinata seemed to see right through that lie thinking that he was not ok at all, but more willing to pass out more than anything right now.

"Well I'm not sure where Yurippe is, so we might have to hunt her down"

"Along with the new guy?"

"Most likely," said Hinata. He opened his mouth to speak more but was cut short when the two heard a loud yell.

"What was that?" Ooyama yelped.

"I don't know; let's go," Hinata said. Quickly turning to the way he believed it came from.

They ran to the source of the sound, looking in almost every direction, unable to find the source of the sound until they heard it again.

"YURIPPE!" Hinata yelled out and ran over to the girl trying to inspect her for any injuries. She had cuts and bruises all over her body. Her clothes didn't fair much better either, as blood had stained a good portion her ripped up school uniform.

Hinata stood up to try to face the crazed attacker as he seemed to be to the him. Ooyama stood there numb, looking at what was going on. Hinata lunged towards the large boy only to be met with a kick right into the stomach. He writhed in pain on the ground for a good minute or so, and then got back up to try to attack again. He hopped on to the boy's back in effort to make him fall, but was thrown off a good thirty meters away from him. Hinata tried to stabilize himself afterwords only to hear yelling towards him.

"GAHH! YOU ARE GOING TO GET IT NOW!" The unknown person yelled out to Hinata, who proceeded to knock down another tree that landed to the left of him. Though Hinata fell over due to the force the tree hitting the ground, which appeared as though he was pinned under the tree. Ooyama fainted as soon as he saw this.

* * *

The group laughed at the story. Ooyama's face turned as red Rudolph the Reindeer's nose, leaving him looking down in shame of what had happened that day. Otonashi walked over to the poor sap and gave him a pat on the back.

"You know Ooyama, I might have fainted too. Seeing someone kick down a tree and having it land on top of someone would have scared me as well" Otonashi said to try to cheer Ooyama up.

Ooyama looked up at him in a gaze that seemed as though the lights were on but no one was home. Otonashi jumped a tad bit, but just continued comforting him.

"Anyways why would you guys embarrass him like that? You know what he is like," Otonashi snapped at Hinata and Yuri.

They both looked at each other and smirked. Having no response to the question that had been asked.

"Also, Matsushita the 5th, why did you even go along with their scheme in the first place?" Otonashi still trying to get answers out of anyone.

"Well, I didn't know who was who at the time, and Yurippe had told me then that they was against her. Of course, now I can see that it was a lie, also again Ooyama I'm sorry about that." he replied in regards to what he had been asked. Giving Ooyama a very worried face towards his well being.

"Either way it was still funny to see that. Though come to think of it, Yusa I have to ask why were you so off that day?" Yuri cut in.

"I had trouble sleeping the past few nights up to that day," Yusa dully replied.

Hinata spoke up "You never really seem to get much sleep anyways. So why did that seem to bother you that time?"

"I normally get a fair amount of sleep." Yusa told Hinata, with her sharp eyes.

Hisako, who had just recovered from laughing so hard, spoke out "Well it made for a good story because of that, anyways what's next?"

* * *

Omake Scene:

Yuri: Well that's the first chapter of this one shot series. Hope you guys enjoyed it.

Otonashi: I still can't believe you did that to poor Ooyama.

Yuri: We didn't really do that to him baka, this is fan fiction the writer came up with that.

Otonashi: Well then...

Iwasawa: What are you guys doing?

Otonashi: We are discussion this chapter, why?

Iwasawa: I didn't know it was even time for the Omake.

Yuri: You didn't? I thought I had informed everyone.

Iwasawa: No, and from looks of it, no one else aside from Otonashi did either.

Yuri: Well... urm... Don't you have a story to be in? What happened to that?

Otonashi: Yeah, what is going on with "Iwasawa's Journey"?

Iwasawa: Writer is coming up with ideas for it so I've just been sitting back and hanging out with Hisako.

Yuri: Ah... well anyways hope you the readers enjoyed this, if you wish to see you're idea in one-shots review with it. If it's good enough, the writer might just pick it for a future chapter. Look for the next chapter hopefully sometime soon, if the writer decides to write.

* * *

**A/N: Well guys that ends the first chapter of this series of One-shots, hoped you enjoyed the little Omake thing too I had fun writing that. If you have any comments on how I can improve my writing please review and I'll try to stray away from those mistakes. Also to clear future confusion just incase there might be any, the only people who aren't at the campfire are Kanade, Naoi, and Iwasawa. **


	2. New World Order

**Disclaimer: I do not own Angel Beats! or any of its characters, all rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The New World Order**

Hisako, still recovering from laughter, asked her friends "So, what other antics have we done lately? Since it seems as though we'll be taking a stroll down memory lane,"

"Well, I would like to what Yurippe did as far as planning goes for the battlefront before I showed up," Hinata commented.

Yuri spat out her water upon hearing this "Wait... what? Why would that concern you, Hinata?"

Hinata retorted, "What? A guy can't wonder?"

"Apparently not," Otonashi mumbled.

Yuri's face turned red in a fit of rage "Shut up Otonashi!"

Chuckling he replied, "Well, what do you want me to say? It's obvious that you don't want anyone to know,"

"And besides, I did co-form the battlefront with you, so I think I should have some right to know," Hinata added.

Yuri sighed and looked down at the ground embarrassed at this point. The playful energy that has been focused on humiliating story of Ooyama, was now focused on Yuri and her reasons for reasons behind the SSS.

Yuri sighed, in spite of being outnumbered, "You really want to know, don't ya?"

Everyone nodded.

"You guys will regret this later," Yuri muttered under her breath. "Well you see what I did was.."

* * *

_How long have I been here? A week? Month? Year? Its been to long for me to even remember anymore. _Yuri gathered her thoughts in her assigned dorm room. It had been what seemed like eternity to her since she had showed up in the afterlife, which has taken a mental toll on the already fragile state of mind that Yuri had.

_Not one thing has changed since I've got here. Its the same thing, everyday. Running from that girl, I swear shes like some sort of demon. No, she seems to angelic to be a demon._The thoughts that had taken Yuri's mind for the past while had consumed her very waking moment in this unforgiving land.

_Enough, I need to get back on task. I need a way to take her out._ Her face staring down at a blank piece of paper, with a pen in had.

_There has to be some weakness she has, I just need to find out what it is._ Yuri wrote down the first thing on her paper "Operation: New World Order"

_New World Order, I like that, it sounds like something that could get things done. Wait... stop brain stop, I need to find out some of her weaknesses. _Her mind quickly jumped back on track.

_Maybe I should observe her a bit before I put together a weakness for her. _She promptly shot up from her chair, grabbed her pencil and notebook, and away she was.

The bell of the school rang, signifying that it was time for the first class to start. Naturally, Yuri ignored this and went about her business. Though she stopped dead in her tracks, after hearing the dreadful line, "Where are you going? Class has started,". _Aw crap..._ was all that ran through Yuri's head when she heard the girl.

It had been a long time since Yuri had actually gone to a class in this world, and she wasn't ready to break that streak now. "I tensed up, so I'm going to the roof to release some stress," was all she replied, before turning to run.

She quickly got cornered after running up to the roof, which was where she was going anyways. _Not good, not good, not good._ her mind panicked at the thought of being cornered. All she heard was footsteps coming up the stairs. In spite of hearing this she looked over the railing, only to find what seemed what would be a soft landing.

_I'm screwed either way... I'll take my chances._ Was all she could remember before jumping over the railing, only to over jump her target and hit the concrete.

A month had passed since Yuri's first day of scouting out the so called "demon", during which time she had gathered most of her plan to overthrow her, and a bit of whereabouts of the world. Due to her run in at the roof she found out she couldn't really die here, so she used it to her advantage when it seemed necessary.

Though she also concluded that everyone else in this world were not humans like herself. She came to this idea after studying the students, non of them seemed to realize this was the afterlife.

Lastly she came the conclusion that she needed more people to help overthrow the Kaichou. Where she would find such people was beyond her. Though she hoped to find someone in her last scouting mission.

_Time to head up to the roof._ She grabbed her stuff, and off she went. She had came up with a few ideas on how to stop whatever she was, in the past few weeks of scouting her out.

_Something feels off today, I don't know what, but it is. _Was all she could think to herself on her way up to her usual scouting location.

Yuri had just reached the roof, on what she was going to call her last day of scouting against whatever that "thing" was.

_Alright, well it's time to start looking for her._ Normally finding the class president would be hard for Yuri, but today was a different day. Yuri started her watch as normal, but after about five minutes she noticed something odd going on with one of the "non-human" students.

She observed the one more closely, he seemed to be having a panic attack only to faint and fall down a staircase out in the courtyard. As she observed she noticed literally no one had noticed this, until she saw her target subject walk up as the blue haired boy shot up.

Almost immediately Yuri left her post, and went to see what was going on up close and personal. She darted down the hallways, until seeing the two run around a corner. She immediately came to a halt and played off being in the hallways, as if she was going to the restroom.

After the two passed she quickly followed them, leading the three to a classroom. She noted the boy looked stunned, after seeing everyone in the class call out his name. _This boy isn't one of them, hes different... he's human. I can use him to get rid of her..._ was the first thing that ran through Yuri's head while seeing this moment. Her thoughts were cut short after the unfamiliar boy darted to the roof.

Promptly following him, she found him up against the railing where Yuri would scout for the Kaichou. Her first thought about this was that he wanted to find out if he could die in this world.

"Ready, Set..." was all that the boy heard before being kicked over the railing, sending him plummeting three stories to his "death".

Yuri stared down at his body, almost puking at the blood splatter on the ground.

She quickly rushed to the infirmary, to go check up on the poor sap. He was out cold when Yuri got there, after waiting for about an hour the boy finally woke, grasping for life at that when he did. Yuri and her natural charm instantly jumped at this fact, trying to play it off like she didn't do it at first. Though the boy quickly saw past that.

He screamed at Yurippe, "You were the one who kicked me, weren't you!? What if I died!?"

"Oh, you thought I wanted to see if you would die or not?" Yuri gently asked.

They disputed for a few more minutes before being interrupted. A man's voice called out, from behind the curtain "What are you two going about classes?".

Yuri quickly responded, before getting up, "Ah we'll be going right back,". She signaled for the boy to follow, as she left the area of the bed. He promptly followed trying to get any information out of her, but to no avail until they reached the roof again.

He asked the question once more, "So what did I not notice?"

Yuri's face appeared grim as she followed with her next few words, "This is... the world of the Afterlife,". She could see the boy tense up after what was just said, anyone would have. Though, she couldn't see the sense of shock that she had when she first learned that this was the afterlife. Yuri was puzzled by this fact. With a bit of uncertainty, Yuri questioned his state of mind, "I don't get it, you should have memories of dying. When you awoke here,". The boy finally broke, he looked down in a panic of shock, though to Yuri this was a chance to get him to join her. So she started her "talk" that she had came up with to get someone to join, her after so long.

After the talk, Yuri bluntly stated "So join my organization". He numbly agreed, introducing himself being Hinata. After the whole mess that was caused, the SSS had formed, leading to a change in the order of the world.

* * *

Hinata snapped, "Wait a damn minute! You didn't have to tell them the part where you kicked me off the building Yurippe!"

Yuri just watched the boy get worked up over nothing, showing about as much emotion as Yusa does.

"Why do you have to embarrass me, every chance you get?" Hinata yelled with the hell fire still raging in his eyes.

Yuri shallowly replied, "Just because you asked where I came up with the battlefront, baka," she paused for a second, to take a sip of her water, then continued, "Besides, that was an important part of the story. It was the formation of the Battlefront."

Otonashi chimed in, before they started going at it, "Well, lets talk about something else. Though I will have to say Hinata, that was pretty funny."

Hinata glared Otonashi "Shut up."

* * *

Omake:

*On rooftop*

Yuri: Hey Hinata, you think you can survive another fall from here without crying like a baby?

Hinata: Haha... Very funny Yurippe, that hurts like hell you bitch.

Yuri: Calm down I wasn't really going to do it.

Otonashi: Hey its time to do the Omake.

Naoi: God doesn't like you people, aside from you Otonashi, so I will sit this one out.

Hisako: Ok?

Yuri: Well I hope you enjoyed chapter two of SSS Campfire Stories, if you have an idea for a story submit it in the reviews.

Hinata: Oh Iwasawa hows the other story coming along?

Iwasawa: I'm doing some planning with the author right now.

Hinata: Well then, see you guys next time!

* * *

**A/N: Well guys I hope you enjoyed the new chapter, not as funny as the last one, but that isn't what I was aiming for this time so it works. Hopefully it won't take a month for the next chapter. Though it might with my schedule becoming busier soon. Either way R&R see you next time.**


End file.
